


78. “Perhaps it is the greatest grief, after all, to be left on earth when the other is gone”.

by Korenwolf



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem because that book broke my heart and I needed to get it out of my system somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	78. “Perhaps it is the greatest grief, after all, to be left on earth when the other is gone”.

We were separate bodies - in life  
But we always breathed as one  
His heart had become the reason  
blood coursed through my veins  
Let us be one body, one soul - in death  
Oh, how I wish for us to be one, indefinitely


End file.
